WWEglee
by Artic-Fox 14
Summary: Rachel Berry's cousin AJ Lee comes to visit and after being ignored by her fathers for to long she decides to go with AJ and already she has her sights set on CM Punk. Rachel's past comes to her new families attention after Rachel is involved in an accident. Rated for minor language and some violence later on. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Wrestling or any songs mentioned

Artic-Fox 14: This story takes place in senior year but Finchel never happened but Beth did.

Rachel Berry went skipping into the choir room wearing a CM Punk shirt and jean shorts. She had her hair straight making it fall to her mid-back. She had her head phones in and was listening to _Light it Up_ by Jimmy Johnston which was the entrance theme for AJ Lee her favorite wrestler who was also her cousin. Tonight she was going to go and see AJ during WWE RAW before the show and then she was going to watch the show from AJ's locker room. She was so excited and couldn't stop herself from smiling not noticing the looks the gleeks were giving her. She took out her headphones when Mr. Schue came into the room his smile falling off his face into a confused frown when he saw what Rachel was wearing.

"Rachel are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked

"Of course Mr. Schue why wouldn't I be?" She asked still smiling

"You look different." He told her

"Oh this is just something I wanted to wear." She said

"Berry did you fall and hit your head?" Santana asked

"No why ever would you ask that Santana?" She asked

"Cuz you got your crazy smile on today." The Latina told the smaller girl

"What did you call her?" A feminine voice asked from the door

"I called her crazy." Santana said turning towards the door where a small brunette stood with a crazy smile on her face

"You said the "C" Word!" Rachel exclaimed

"Dude your AJ Lee the crazy chick from WWE!" Puck exclaimed

"What did you say?" AJ asked sweetly

"I said you're the crazy chick from WWE." Puck repeated before his eyes widened as the small girl came running towards him.

Rachel gasped before tackling her cousin to the ground while AJ tried to get to the Jewish boy who was standing behind Finn Hudson who looked confused

"Let me at him!" AJ screamed

"AJ calm you ass down!" Rachel yelled shocking everyone that she swore

"He called me crazy!" AJ yelled

"Well you are crazy." Rachel giggled making AJ stop moving and look at her younger cousin

"You have been talking to Punk again!" AJ exclaimed

"Well Philip has a lot to say and I like to listen to him talk especially when it is about you." Rachel giggled

"Ugh I hate him sometimes." AJ said as they both stood up and brushed themselves off and started walking out the door completely ignoring the glee club

"You know you love him so is my "BFF" going to be there tonight?" Rachel asked

"Unfortunately." AJ groaned as she started skipping

"I wish she wasn't." Rachel said

"You and me both." AJ laughed

"I miss you AJ." Rachel whispered

"I miss you too Rachie." AJ whispered

"Can I please come and live with you?" Rachel begged

"Are my "Uncles" still ignoring you?" AJ asked

"Yeah." Rachel nodded

"Get emancipated and come on the road with me you can go to school online." AJ said

"I'll do that as soon as I can. How long are you in town?" Rachel asked

"Till Saturday then I leave so you have to do it as soon as possible." AJ told her cousin

The two continued to talk as they walked out of the school and while they drove to the arena where the show was to be taped. AJ and Rachel skipped into the locker room together not noticing CM Punk watching them his green eyes lighting up when he saw the petite brunette wearing his shirt. He stood outside the locker room waiting for the two brunettes to come back out. Rachel bounced out of the locker room and right into CM Punk's chest. She looked up and smiled at the man in front of her.

"Hey Lil' Star." He drawled

"Hi Punk!" She giggled

"What are you doin' here?" He asked

"I'm here to see AJ and a few other people." She whispered shyly looking down at her feet

"It's been a long time since you've been to visit us." He said moving a piece of stray hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear

"I'm sorry I've been dealing with family issues." She said as she looked up at him his hand still resting on her cheek

"AJ tells me you're in glee club at your school." He said

"Yeah but not for long I'm becoming emancipated and am going to be living with AJ on the road and taking online classes." She told him

He only smiled and pulled her into a hug neither of them noticing AJ watching them and filming their private moment. She grinned and turned to look at Kaitlyn who was also watching the two in the hallway. But unknown to the four was a camera man who worked behind the scenes and he had captured the moment on camera without realizing his camera was on. He hurried into Vince McMahon's office and showed him the footage. The man smirked and told the camera man to play that during CM Punk's match that evening when he was fighting against Daniel Bryan.

Later that evening Rachel sat in CM Punk's locker room watching all the matched while the owner of said locker room was getting ready for his match which was next. Rachel was worried she knew how much Punk hated Daniel Bryan on and off the show and the feeling being mutual from the goat faced man.

"Be careful Punk." Rachel whispered to the man who was getting ready to leave now that the match on the screen was over with

"I will Lil' Star." He responded before running off to where he was supposed to be waiting.

Rachel was watching when she heard someone knocking on the door. She walked over and opened it only to find Stephanie McMahon standing in front of her

"Hi I'm supposed to make sure you were properly dressed and then to get you out to the ring after CM Punk gets out there." Stephanie told the small girl smiling as she pulled the smaller girl along behind her towards the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

CM Punk stood facing Daniel Bryan while AJ stood off to the side watching the two of them. AJ was wearing her yes shirt as she was told to by her boss. All three looked up when CM Punk's voice started echoing around the arena making everyone turn towards the big screen where the footage from before the show was playing. Punk's eyes widened as he watched the private moment between him and Rachel was shown to the entire world. AJ gasped as she watched the video wondering how they found out about this. She prayed that Rachel wasn't watching this at the moment she glanced at Punk and felt so bad for him that his privacy was being invaded. Daniel Bryan's eyebrows rose recognizing the girl as AJ's cousin from Ohio she had been telling him about earlier that day and how excited she was about seeing the younger girl. The video stopped after the moment was over and the audience was silent wondering who the small girl was. Everyone jumped when the song _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey came on and Rachel came walking down the ramp looking nervous as she was greeted by three curious stares from the ring and a lot of weird looks from the audience who wondered who she was and why she was out there. She held the microphone tightly in her hands as she finally made it to the ring.

"Who is she?" One of the announcers asked his partner

"No idea." Jerry Lawler answered

"She obviously knows Punk and AJ." The other one said

"Excuse Me but who are you and why are you in my ring!?" Daniel asked improvising dialogue since he knew Rachel wasn't supposed to be out here

Rachel shrunk away from the short blonde man who was still taller than her. He was kind of intimidating than again anyone who was taller than her was usually intimidating. AJ glared at her boyfriend but knew he was just acting like he was supposed to when he was on stage.

"Chill out Bryan and let the poor girl breathe." Punk snapped at the other man

"Stay out of it Punk!" Daniel snapped

"Rachel Berry!" Rachel said wide eyed as everyone looked at her again

"What?" Daniel asked

"That's my name." Rachel told him

"Why are you in my ring?" Daniel asked

"I don't know." She whispered

"Bryan stop interrogating the poor girl and let her talk!" Punk snapped again stepping in front of the girl who was shaking as she watched what was going on around her

"Don't talk to him that way Punk!" AJ snapped as she too entered the ring and stood by her boyfriend

"Stay out of it AJ." Daniel snapped at his girlfriend

"Okay Daniel!" AJ said smiling as she stood next to her boyfriend

"Don't talk to her like that!" Rachel snapped protective of her cousin who had done so much for her

"Don't tell me what to do!" Daniel shouted at the small girl making something in Rachel snap a smile similar to AJ's as she stepped towards the blonde

"I don't know who you think you are but to me all I see is a small man who intimidates girls to feel more power but you make them feel bad about themselves and no one should feel like that! I can't stand people who would go around intimidating people who are smaller than themselves just so they can feel better about themselves!" Rachel snapped at the blonde man in front of her

"I am Daniel Bryan!" Daniel snapped at the girl who raised a single delicate eyebrow

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Rachel asked crossing her arms in front of her chest

"Yes!" Daniel shouted

"Here we go." Punk muttered

"Yes!" Daniel shouted again while the audience joined in

"Does he do this a lot?" Rachel whispered to Punk who nodded

"Yes!" Daniel shouted

"Would you stop that?" Rachel shouted at the man who stopped and looked at the small girl

"Don't tell me what to do!" Daniel snapped

"Stop yelling at me!" Rachel snapped

"Just calm down Bryan." Punk said

"You should really learn to keep your girlfriend under control Punk." Daniel Bryan told the taller man while Rachel narrowed her eyes

"Unfortunately this little spitfire isn't my girlfriend." Punk sighed while everyone in the audience gasped Rachel smiled and stepped forward and looked at Daniel Bryan still smiling

"Daniel you poor, poor man having delusions that I can be controlled but unlike many girls I know I have never been controlled by my boyfriends. You have been a real jerk towards AJ and now is the time for her to stand up for herself and become the woman I know is my cousin once again instead of this love struck school girl she is acting like." Rachel said while everyone once again gasped finding out this brunette was AJ Lee's cousin.

AJ tilted her head to the side and looked at her cousin and noticed the tears gathering in her eyes as she spoke about missing the real AJ the one who wouldn't let a guy control her and if he tried she would kick them in either the knee or in some cases in a place where men do not want to be kicked.

"She's right." AJ said

"What?" Daniel asked

"I have changed because you controlled me and made me this way and now you dare yell at my sweet little cousin!" AJ snapped at the blonde haired goat faced man

"AJ my sweet, sweet AJ don't listen to this little girl who has no business being in the ring and besides this is cutting into my match against CM Punk!" Daniel snapped at his girlfriend

"We are so done Daniel!" AJ snapped before her theme started playing as she left the ring without skipping

"I hope Punk kicks your butt!" Rachel snapped as she ran after AJ her theme from before playing as she left after his cousin

The two men stared at each other before starting the match which CM Punk won.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before

Rachel stood in her room that was now basically empty except for her bed and dresser. She had packed all her clothes giving away all of her animal sweaters and skirts only keeping a few of them that she liked. She mostly had jean shorts and t-shirts and tank tops. She had nothing for winter except a coat and longer dresses. She packed all her shoes into a single small duffle bag before walking down the stairs stopping only to grab her bag that had all her electronics. She ran out of the house and over to AJ's rental loading all her stuff into the trunk while Punk watched her and AJ was talking on her phone to Sheamus telling him how to get to the high school where Rachel was going next to talk to all her teachers and then she was going to her last glee meeting and introducing the gleeks to her new family. She skipped into the building after school was over but still five minutes until Glee started. She talked to all her teachers and was now ten minutes late for glee. She found all the wrestlers standing by the entrance of the school looking lost. She squealed when she saw Alberto Del Rio standing by Punk looking annoyed. She skipped over to him and smiled her crazy smile making him back away from her slightly.

"Hola Berto!" Rachel cooed

"Stop calling me that!" He sighed

"But it's a cute nickname!" Rachel pouted

"You and your cousin are crazy." He muttered

"No we aren't and I don't know why you insist on calling us that." Rachel whined as she looked up at the man in front of her

"Because it's true." He said while CM Punk chuckled

"No it's not!" Rachel snapped as she glared at Punk for not defending her honor

"Hey lass where is this choir room you spoke so fondly of last night?" Sheamus asked the diva

"Oh it's right this way." Rachel said before leading the way skipping into glee now 15 minutes late right in the middle of Mr. Schue talking to the group

"Rachel you're late and why weren't you in class today?" The teacher asked

"Sorry Mr. Schue but I'm not a part of this school as of 15 minutes ago and I came here to glee club because I wanted to say good bye and so I could introduce you all to my new family." Rachel said and everyone tensed as they waited for a rival glee club to come in and egg them or something.

Everyone gasped in surprise when a few of the WWE wrestlers came walking in. All of the guys stood up and started acting like fan girls as they ran over to their idols. Puck stood in front of CM Punk who raised an eyebrow at the boy. Rory looked at Sheamus with admiration and awe on his face while the _great white_ looked embarrassed. Mike was standing in front of Alberto Del Rio who was practically glowing at all the praise he was receiving from the Asian boy. Artie was talking to John Cena who seemed happy to meet one of his fans. Joe was surprisingly standing In front of Zack Ryder who kept exclaiming that Joe was his new Broski. Sam chatted with Kofi Kingston who laughed at Sam's expressions. Finn was laughing with R-Truth and actually shaking hands with Little Jimmy. Blaine was talking to Big Show who just looked at the small boy in front of him wondering if this was really happening. The glee girls and Kurt sat watching their boyfriends with raised eye brows. Rachel and AJ laughed as they watched their wrestling friends interact with Rachel's glee club 'friends' well the male ones anyway. AJ watched as a bubbly looking blonde skipped over to Kaitlyn and started talking to her about her hair of all things.

"Hey Rach whose the blonde?" AJ asked

"That's Brittany the nicest girl in the school after Tina of course." Rachel told her cousin

"Which one is Tina?" AJ asked

"The female Asian who is talking to Zack." Rachel said as she watched her families interact with each other

Neither brunette noticed the other blonde cheerleader glaring at them but Kurt did and looked at the blonde curiously but stopped when Blaine came over to him and dragged him back over to Big Show who nodded at Kurt and allowing Blaine to talk for the group. Rachel skipped over to Punk's side and leaned against him while he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Lil' Star." Punk greeted

"Hey Punk are you enjoying talking to Noah?" Rachel asked

"I thought his name was Puck." Punk whispered to the girl

"His name is Noah Puckerman but he prefers to be called Puck but I call him Noah because Puck is a stupid name." Rachel said

"But you call me Punk instead of Phillip." Punk said

"Yeah but I like calling you Punk more than Phillip besides I like to bug Noah by using his real name." Rachel giggled

Puck rolled his eyes and joined Finn where he was talking to R-Truth still well it actually looked like the two taller men were talking to thin air but Rachel knew they were talking to Little Jimmy. Rachel pulled Punk out of the room and into the hall where she was pressed against a locker and CM Punk stood in front of her smirking like he usually did when they were together.

"I've missed you Star." He whispered

"I've missed you too Phil and I never want to be apart from you again." Rachel whispered both unaware of a blonde cheerleader watching them from behind some lockers

"I'm glad you will be coming with us from now on Star." He whispered

"Me too." Rachel responded allowing herself to be pulled into a hug by the older man.

The blonde smiled sadly at the sight wondering what had happened to the girl who dreamed of being on Broadway and of being a star was allowing a man way too old for her to allow Rachel to not follow her dreams. She stepped out of the shadows and walked down the hallway singing _Chasing Pavements_ by Adele singing about Rachel to not give up her dreams. She watched as Rachel smiled happily at Punk who smiled back at her. She was now in front of the glee club and wrestlers singing and everyone was doing back up singing and dancing around the room with partners even the wrestlers. Rachel twirled passed Quinn into Punk's arms while he laughed making Quinn frown. She wanted Rachel to follow her dreams since they were kind of friends now but as she watched the small girl she couldn't help but feel happy for the girl who was obviously in love with the man who loved her and actually showed it unlike Jesse, Puck, and Finn ever did. She smiled at the girl who grinned back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before!

Rachel listened to Quinn sing and knew she was singing to her. She walked over to the blonde and pulled her into a one armed hug while Quinn smiled and kept singing. Everyone clapped when Quinn was finished while Rachel stepped forward next.

"I have something to sing for the glee club before I leave." Rachel said tears in her eyes as music started playing

She closed her eyes and started singing a song called _I Will Remember You_ by Sarah McLachlan and when she opened her eyes up she saw all the girls with tears in their eyes along with Kurt and Blaine. The guys were trying hard not to get teary eyed while the wrestlers watched the small girl who had wormed her way into their hearts sing her small heart out tears falling down her face. Quinn stood up and walked over to Rachel pulling her into a hug doing back up as she left the room with all of her stuff. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and gave Rachel a hug before leaving after Quinn. Tina and Mike gave her a hug and left Tina sobbing into Mike's shoulder. Finn and Puck left next each kissing Rachel on the cheek before leaving. Sugar and Rory hugged the small girl before walking out together Sugar still crying. Mercedes left after them hugging her fellow diva leaving. Kurt and Blaine followed after the bigger diva kissing Rachel's cheeks and hugging her before they left the room. Artie rolled up to the girl and allowed her to kiss his cheek while he hugged her before rolling out of the room. Sam and Joe each gave Rachel a hug before leaving. She continued to sing as Mr. Schue gave her a hug and left leaving her alone with all of the wrestlers.

She finished singing and allowed herself to start sobbing while the wrestlers watched her not sure if they should comfort her or not. AJ walked over to her cousin and pulled her into a hug Kaitlyn joined her and the three of them cried together. Punk watched the small girl he liked sob into her cousin's chest he walked over to the three and pulled his star away from the older girls. She looked up at him with watery eyes before allowing him to pull her close to his chest as she started sobbing again. The gleeks all stood in the auditorium crying as they thought about the small girl they had left in the choir room crying hoping the wrestlers would comfort her. Rachel followed after her new family into the parking lot wondering why her 'friends' in glee hadn't stayed for the whole song instead they had left her while she was crying it was like they didn't like her anymore since she was leaving them. She walked over to her car that she had driven there and pulled away from the school leaving the wrestlers behind but they didn't follow her they knew she needed time to think.

Rachel drove to her secret place that she had found after one of her storm outs last year. It was a very pretty clearing that had a pond and a weeping willow tree by the pond. She walked over to the bridge that crossed the pond and sat down in the middle looking down at her reflection in the water. She sat there for what felt like days but was really only a few hours. She finally stood up and walked back to her car. She just sat there before driving towards home listening to her iPod that was connected to her radio. She was playing all sad songs not even noticing when tears started to fall down her face. She stopped at a stop sign and once it was her turn and started to go when a bright light filled her car and she was aware of something hitting her side before she blacked out.

AJ Lee was worried when her little cousin didn't return to the hotel room AJ was living in until they had to leave for the next city. She jumped when her cell phone rang she quickly grabbed it hoping it was Rachel.

"Hello?" AJ asked

"_Is this a Miss. AJ Lee?"_ A feminine voice asked

"Yes this is her." AJ replied

"_Miss. Lee my name is Sarah Roberts and I am calling from Lima General about a Miss. Rachel Berry she was brought in after getting a car accident we need you to come down and fill out some forms."_ Sarah Roberts said

"I'm on my way." AJ said before hanging up and running out of her room only stopping when she reached Punk's room where she banged on the door.

Punk opened the door and raised an eyebrow at AJ who was now crying as she threw herself at the older man.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Rachel was in an accident and is in the hospital and the lady didn't tell me anything else!" AJ sobbed

"Oh my god we gotta go AJ!" Punk exclaimed grabbing his car keys

AJ nodded and ran after the man who quickly drove to the hospital where he left AJ behind as he ran into the hospital. AJ soon caught up with the man and glared at him and walked over to the nurse's desk asking about Rachel. The nurse smiled sadly at her before giving her some papers she needed to fill out about Rachel and told a doctor should be out soon to talk to her about Rachel. An hour later a man wearing a white coat came walking over to them.

"Sarah told me you are here about Miss. Berry." He said

"Yes she's my little cousin is she okay?" AJ asked

"Your cousin is in a coma, has a broken arm, a broken leg, and we don't know if she will wake up." He told them while AJ stated sobbing

"Can we see her?" Punk asked

"Of course please follow me." The man said as he led them to a room where Rachel laid hook up to a lot of machines.

AJ sat down next to her cousin, who she had always thought of as a little sister, holding on to her hand. CM Punk sat on the other side of Rachel and held onto her hand tightly in his. He held her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly wishing he had gone with her earlier that afternoon. He looked up when AJ stood up and walked over to the phone probably to call someone at the hotel and tell them what had happened. He walked over to the door when he heard someone knocked on the door. He opened it and was surprised to find the other wrestlers outside the door some holding flowers and others holding balloons. They all entered the room and stood around the small girl who was now a part of their lives praying that she would wake up soon. Sheamus whispered something in Irish while he lightly touched Rachel's forehead.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kaitlyn asked

"Of course she will she is _**MY**_ cousin after all." AJ said

"So AJ I heard you asked a certain monster out on a date on Friday before the show." Kaitlyn said

"Yeah but now I probably won't go if Rachie isn't awake." AJ whispered

The group looked at the 'crazy' chick in sadness and sympathy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as before! I do own Naomi!

_'Beep…Beep…Beep'_

Black was all Rachel could see where ever she was she could hear voices but didn't know what they were saying. She couldn't feel anything except for peace she was content to just float in the empty void when she saw a beautiful white light. She started floating towards the light when she stopped wondering if this was the light people saw before they died. She didn't want to go into the light yet not when her life was going great. She noticed a figure in front of the light watching her with wide green eyes that looked very familiar to her. It was a little girl who looked to be about three or four years old with brown hair and wide green eyes.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked

"My name is Naomi." The little girl said making Rachel gasp

"But you were only a baby!" Rachel cried

"I have grown and I would have been two had I lived passed a month old." Naomi told her

"You are such a beautiful little girl." Rachel whispered

"Thank you." Naomi blushed

"I can't wait to tell your dad how you look!" Rachel said

"How is my daddy?" Naomi asked

"The same." Rachel answered

"Come on I have things to show you so you can know if going into the light is the right thing to do!" Naomi said

"I'm not going into the light Naomi." Rachel whispered

"You mean I'm gonna be alone longer than I thought I was?" Naomi asked sadly

"I'm so sorry baby." Rachel sobbed as she grabbed the small girl and held her close

"I want to be with you and Daddy!" Naomi wailed

"I know baby, I know." Rachel whispered as she stroked Naomi's brown hair that was the same shade as hers but her eyes were all her father's a hazel green unlike Punk's emerald green.

"Can you stay for a while before going back to Phillip and Daddy?" Naomi asked

"Sure I can sweetheart." Rachel said

"YAY!" Naomi squealed

"My dear sweet Naomi I am so sorry I should have checked on you that night instead I slept through and when I awoke I thought you had found a schedule for when you would sleep but when I went to check on you and you weren't breathing." Rachel sobbed while holding the girl closer to her chest

"Do you think Daddy remembers me?" Naomi asked

"Of course he does Baby Girl." Rachel assured the girl

"I miss you so much Mommy!" Naomi cried into her mother's chest

"I miss you too Baby!" Rachel sobbed

"Please tell Daddy that I love and miss him." Naomi said as she started to disappear.

"I will baby I will always love you." Rachel whispered

Rachel once again stood in the black void wanting to with her baby girl again

_'Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep'_

It had been three days since the accident and Rachel was still in a coma and it was now Friday which meant Smackdown was on tonight and no one wanted to leave Rachel alone. Punk sighed as he watched the small girl who held his heart in her hands. He knew there was only one person he and AJ would trust to look after Rachel but it was the same person who had broken Rachel's heart years ago. This persona and Rachel had a connection Punk would never have with Rachel and that connection was called Naomi a one month old baby who had died from SIDS leaving two destroyed and heartbroken parents. The couple had moved on Rachel seeking comfort from her cousin while the father moved on to other girls until he had gotten another girl pregnant and this baby lived and was still alive. Rachel had been heartbroken to find out he had moved on to the other girls and then he had become a dad again while she suffered from the pain missing the feeling of Naomi in her stomach or missing the feel of the baby in her arms the smell of baby powder around her. Rachel had been allowed to move back in with her fathers who had kicked her out but once they had her back in the house they ignored her. All this had happened when Rachel was only 14 going on 15 while the dad was 15 going on 16 after being held back a year in kindergarten. AJ walked into her cousin's hospital room before she left on her date wondering if anyone else was there. She smiled when she saw Punk the man who loved her little cousin and who her little cousin loved just as much.

"Have you decided who's going to stay with her while we do the show?" AJ asked the man

"We have to call him he's the only one we actually trust." Punk replied

"I hope she wakes up soon." AJ whispered sadly

"Me too." He responded

"Should I call him now or do you want to do it?" She asked

"You call him and then you can go on your date with the monster." Punk told her

"He's not a monster he is just misunderstood." AJ snapped

"Whatever just go and call you know who and tell him to hurry up." Punk said as he looked at the love of his life that lay so still on the bed.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Gills." AJ said before skipping out the door and over to a phone

CM Punk brushed a piece of hair out of Rachel's face and kissed her forehead. He wished she would wake up so that he could tell her how he felt about her. He looked up when AJ came in walking over to her cousin and kissing her forehead and smiling at Punk then leaving. He stroked Rachel's hand with his thumb his eyes closed as he thought about all the moments he had spent with the girl.

"Hey Lil' Star remember when you came to Smackdown and got all mad at Kane for kissing your cousin in that one episode and then AJ came over and had to actually drag you away from Kane who looked so confused at this small girl yelling at him." Punk laughed

He sat there telling stories of all the moments he had shared with Rachel or had witnessed or was told about. He told her of how he and AJ had gone to see her sing at sectionals that first year she was in Glee club. He told her of the time he watched her at regionals singing her original song and how it had made him get tears in his eyes when he heard the door open and when he turned and looked he saw the man who had hurt his Lil' Star a young man named Noah Puckerman.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as before

Rachel was now standing in her hospital room watching as CM Punk the man she like so very much and Noah Puckerman the father of her dead baby girl stare at each other. Noah had no idea that his idol would be here in the hospital room of the girl he had had a baby with but he should have known he would be here especially with how Rachel and Punk had acted with each other in the choir room that day when Quinn had been singing. Rachel stood watching with sad brown eye when she felt something or someone grab her hand. She looked down and saw Naomi looking sadly up at her as she too watched the interaction between the two men.

"Can they hear us?" Rachel asked

"No they can't sorry mommy." Naomi told her mother

"It's alright baby girl." Rachel whispered

"I wish they could hear us!" Naomi exclaimed

"Maybe they can." Rachel murmured as she walked over to Punk's side and bent so she was by his ear.

She placed a hand on his cheek hoping this would work. She closed her eyes and thought of what to say.

"It won't work mommy." Naomi sighed

"Punk would you talk to Noah already stop this stupid staring match!" Rachel snapped in his ear

Punk jumped and looked around after hearing Rachel's voice in his ear but when he looked at the girl on the bed she was still asleep. Rachel smiled at Punk but he couldn't see her. She then skipped over to Puck and did the same thing she had done to Punk but didn't talk yet since she didn't know what to say. Her eyes widened and she turned towards Naomi and motioned her over to Puck's side picking the small girl up and telling her to do what she had done to Punk and to say something to her father.

"I miss you Daddy." Naomi whispered into Noah's ear

Puck jumped and looked around trying to find the voice that had spoken in his ear and had called him daddy. There was only one little girl he knew that would call him daddy and she was dead. He closed his eyes thinking about Naomi Caroline Berry-Puckerman with her brown hair so similar to Rachel's, her big greenish hazel eyes so much like his, her tan skin she got from both of them, the Jewish nose she had gotten from both of them, and her smile was so much like Puck's. She had passed away at one month old from SIDS and he knew Rachel blamed herself for not checking on the small girl but he hadn't either and they had both been in the same house since he had taken her in after her dads had kicked her out. Rachel had moved out three months after Naomi's funeral and her nursery was going to be used for Beth until Quinn decided to get rid of her. When he told Rachel what he was going to with Naomi's nursery she had given him this heart breaking look and had stormed away from him. He later told him that Beth was going to be put up for adoption and she had just stared at him with that same look and had said she was sorry and he didn't ask why she was sorry because she had started crying and he held her.

"I gotta go take care of her until I get back Puckerman." Punk had snapped before leaving the room

"I will. I promise." Puck had said as the door closed

Rachel and Naomi stood watching Noah hold onto Rachel's hand while she was in her coma. Naomi looked at her mother and then at her father.

"So does Daddy really have another daughter?" Naomi asked

"Yeah her name is Beth and she was adopted by my Mommy." Rachel said

"If I had lived would Beth have been born?" Naomi asked

"I don't know sweetie but probably not." Rachel had said

"Mommy when you have another baby and it's a girl will you name her after me?" Naomi asked

"Of course I will baby girl." Rachel said

"You need to go back now Mommy I will miss you." Naomi said

"I'll miss you too baby girl." Rachel whispered as she was forced back into her body.

Puck jumped when all of a sudden Rachel's eyes shoot open and she looked around wildly. He quickly called a nurse and soon Rachel's tube was taken out and she was now sitting up in bed looking at Puck a small smile on her face.

"Hey." She whispered

"Hey Rach." Noah said

"I saw her." Rachel whispered

"Who?" He questioned

"Naomi she is a beautiful little girl a perfect mixture of the both of us." Rachel rasped her voice hoarse from the tube having been taken out.

"Really?" Noah questioned tears in his eyes

"Yes she even spoke to you and I know you heard her because you jumped." Rachel told him

"I can't believe it was actually her voice I heard I thought I was imagining it but it was really her." Noah gasped as the tears started falling

"She is a beautiful little girl." Rachel told him

"What does she look like?" He asked

"She has my hair, your eyes, my laugh, your nose, my tan, and your smile." She told him a fond smile on her face as she talked about her daughter

"She sounds beautiful." He said

"She is and she loves you so much." Rachel told him taking his hand and holding it

"I love her too." Puck said

"She asked about Beth." Rachel told him

"What did you tell her?" He asked

"She asked if it was true and I said yes then she asked if Beth would have been born but I said I didn't know and that she probably wouldn't have been born." She told him

"You were right Beth wouldn't have been born if Naomi had lived." He said

"I was doing research on Beth and I realized that she was born nine months after the day Naomi had died." Rachel said

"I was depressed and Quinn was feeling fat so we slept together so we took advantage of each other." He said just as the door was thrown open and AJ Lee came running in

"RACHEL!" AJ yelled as she ran over to her cousin who smiled at her


	7. Filler Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Wrestling or songs mentioned

Artic-Fox 14: I got this idea from watching Vickie slap AJ and I felt like someone should have stopped her so this idea was born.

Vickie had just slapped AJ for the first time and was getting ready to do it a second time when _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey started playing and Rachel came marching out she had just started showing up during CM Punk's matches so she got her own theme song. Rachel was wearing her Punk T-shirt and black skinny jeans along with gray converse much like her cousin wore but in a different color. The small brunette stepped into the ring and glared at Vickie who backed away from the short girl who was glaring at Vickie but then relaxed smiling her own crazy smile at the older woman.

"No one touches my cousin and gets away with it." Rachel snapped as she stepped towards the woman.

"I'm not afraid of some deranged little school girl!" Vickie laughed

"I AM NOT DERANGED!" Rachel screamed before tackling the older woman and slapped her just as hard as she had smacked AJ

Vickie made it away from Rachel and now stood on the outside of the ring glaring daggers at the small girl who was still smiling.

"You and your cousin are insane!" Vickie screamed at the two shorter brunettes

Rachel tilted her head to the side and gave Vickie one of her crazy smiles before lunging at the older woman. Vickie screamed and took off up the ramp stopping at the top and glaring at Rachel and AJ who now stood next to each other both of them giving their crazy smiles. Rachel turned to her cousin and gave her a big hug which AJ returned with a big smile. Rachel picked up Vickie's fallen Microphone and looked out over the audience.

"Hi everyone as you know I am Rachel Berry younger cousin to AJ Lee and current girlfriend to CM Punk and now that I am totally healed from my car accident a few months back I am now happy to say that all this disrespect that everyone is giving AJ is going to stop because now I am here to protect her!" Rachel said while everyone clapped

"Rachel you are the best cousin I could have ever asked for." AJ said hugging her cousin

"Oh and by the way I would also like to say to CM Punk if you want respect you need to earn it the proper way not by what you are doing and we will be talking about this later." Rachel snapped just as CM Punk's music started playing and Punk came walking out wearing his usual ring gear.

The man got into the ring with his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend. He stared at AJ and at Rachel.

"Rachel please don't be mad at me." Punk said

"I am beyond mad I am furious!" Rachel seethed as Dolph Ziggler's music started playing and he and Vickie came out

"Hey Punk keep your girlfriend under control she slapped Vickie!" Dolph told the WWE champion

"I'll slap her again if I have to!" Rachel snarled from where she stood next to her boyfriend

"Keep away from me!" Vickie exclaimed to the girl

"What's the matter Vickie afraid of a little deranged school girl?" Rachel taunted just as the lights went out and a creepy laugh echoed around the ring and the ring lit up.

Where Rachel once stood was now empty making everyone look around for the small girl when the lights started flashing and then went back out. When they came back on Rachel was back but her outfit was different. She was now wearing devil horns on her head, a tight red t-shirt that read _DEVIL_ in black glittery letters, black skinny jeans from before, and red converse shoes on her feet. She laughed that creepy laugh again and looked at Vickie and Dolph with a creepy smile on her face.

"How did you change so fast?" Punk asked

"I was wearing this shirt under my Punk one and then I just changed shoes real quick." Rachel shrugged

"And the devil horns?" AJ asked

"Oh they were also under my shirt." Rachel said a bright smile on her face while everyone just stared at her

"Okay…" Dolph said looking at the small girl before leading Vickie back out of the ring and back stage.

AJ and CM Punk also left leaving Rachel in the middle of the ring staring at everyone in the audience a small smile on her face.

"So um anyway I would also like to say a quick hi to John Cena I know he's back stage but Punk won't let me talk to him so I will say hi out here where Punk can't stop me." Rachel said as Punk came back into to the ring since he had been waiting on the ramp for the girl.

"Come on Lil' Star we have things to do and people to not see." Punk said and then John Cena's theme started playing and the man came into the ring

"So Punk why have you been hiding this girl from everyone I know we have all been dying to see her especially after her accident." John said to his old friend

"He's being protective of me and with reason but that does not give him the right to not allow me to say hello to my friends." Rachel said while Punk was trying not to blush

"Well Punk looks like you've gone soft." John laughed

"I have not gone soft!" Punk exclaimed

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You have!" Rachel cheered while the audience started doing the Yes! Chant as well

Punk smirked at his girlfriend as she led the audience in the chant even Cena was doing it so he shrugged and joined in. Rachel was smiling as she led the chant no one even paid attention when some of the other wrestlers came out and started chanting with the rest of them. They only stopped when Daniel Bryan himself came out wearing his No! shirt looking annoyed as everyone started chanting Yes again. He glared at Rachel who just smiled at him and started chanting again making the man just shake his head and leave the ring again. Rachel skipped around the ring chanting yes while everyone chanted along with her while laughing at the young girl who skipped around the ring chanting when she suddenly stopped.

"Hey can I um sing?" Rachel asked into the microphone

The audience cheered and Rachel stood in the center of the stage while the stadium went dark and a spotlight hit her and she sang _here's to us_ by Halestrom.


End file.
